Control Spires
Background dark obelisk towers created by Ken Ichijouji, under the influence of a Dark Spore as the Digimon Emperor. The Control Spires prevent natural Digivolution, rendering Digimon unable to evolve normally. They also work in conjunction with the Dark Rings to control Digimon They are also used to mark territory of the Digital World under the control of the Emperor. They are unable to prevent Armor Digivolution It is unknown how the Control Spires are created, and if the Digimon Emperor was the first one to create them. It was mentioned that they originated from the Dark Ocean. Ken later notes that he cannot remember how he made the Control Spires during his reign as the Emperor. When a Control Spire is destroyed, normal evolution can be achieved. As well, that territory is removed from the Emperor's control and the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals become useless. Arukenimon and Mummymon later began turning these Control Spires into Digimon. One Control Spire was used to create Thundermon, Golemon and Minotarumon respectively. Ten were used for Okuwamon. Knightmon was created from approximately a dozen (twelve) spires. The Mammothmon herd was created from 200 Control Spires, with an average of 10 spires a Mammothmon. The ammount used to create Blossomon was not clearly identified. One hundred was involved in the process to create BlackWarGreymon. It seems that one Control Spire would create a Digimon of the Champion level, ten an Ultimate, and a hundred a Mega. However there are exceptions as Knightmon was created from approximately a dozen and was capable of fighting at least two ultimates on relative equal ground. However, he was shown to be no match for a Mega as BlackWarGreymon easily destroyed him. Other Digimon regard these creatures as "fake", and reveal a dark body resembling the Digimon when damaged. Thundermon, Golemon and Minotarumon were defeated by the efforts of the champion and armour Digimon: Stingmon destroyed Thundermon, helped Aquilamon destroy Golemon and Raidramon destroyed Minotarumon with help from Aquilamon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Okuwamon and Blossomon were destroyed by Paildramon and Silphymon respectively. The Mammothmon herd and Knightmon were destroyed by BlackWarGreymon. Locations per Spire Location of these Control Spires (100 in Total): *Misty Island: 5 (in) *Sand Zone: 10 (In) *Neo Domino City: 20 (Around) *Inaba: 7 (Around) *Queen's Castle: 4 (Around) *Zaphias: 11 (Around) *Tower of Salvation Ruins: 20 (In/Around) *Mt. Ordeals: 3 (Around) *Western Ruins: 4 (In) *Eastern Ruins: 4 (In) *Northern Ruins: 4 (In) *Southern Ruins: 4 (In) *Tatsumi Port Island: 4 (In) How many have been used 1 has been used in Neo Domino City 7 have been used in Tower of Salvation Ruins How many it takes to create a particular level of Digimon 1 spire will create two rookie level Digimon 1 Spire will create a champion or level Digimon 10 spires will create an ultimate level Digimon It is unknown in how many will create a mega level digimon Used to create Airdramon History Taken out by: Stingmon, Rukia, Sailer Neptune One Airdramon was created by using one Control Spire in Neo Domino City after Arukenimon's and Mummymon's first appearance in the world. Airdramon was created for the sole purpose of helping Arukenimon and Mummymon fight against Dante and many others that came into the battle. Airdramon was destroyed by Stingmon, Rukia, and Sailor Neptune. Abilities *'Spinning Needle': Fires numerous air spears. *'Tornado' *'Wing Cutter': Flaps wings and sends two blades of air at the enemy. Ninjamon History Taken out by: 5 Ninjamon were taken out by Fox McCloud in the Outskirts of Neo Domino City. 2 were taken out by Eridan Seven Ninjamon were created in the Tower of Salvation Ruins using seven Control Spires, one for each Ninjamon. The Ninjamon were created for the purpose of a battle that might come up when Arukenimon and Mummymon fight agains Dante, Ken, and Wormmon again. Abilities *'Ninja Knife Throwing': (イガ流手裏剣投げ Iga-ryū Shuriken Nage?, lit. "Iga-style Shuriken Throw") *'Iga-ryū Iaijutsu': (イガ流居合術? lit. "Iga-style Iaijutsu") *'Konoha Ranbu': (木の葉乱舞? lit. "Tree Leaf Dance") *'Bunshin no Jutsu': (分身の術? lit. "Shadow Clone Technique") *'Ninja Hopping' *'Fire Enbuken': (ファイヤー円舞剣? lit. "Fire Waltz Sword") Category:Kuroni Ai Category:Location Category:Digimon